grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Deity
Deity refers to a race of Gods or Goddesses who have supernatural powers. Aernas' Creators A supreme god along with four goddesses created Aernas. Not much is known about any of them save for Agnesia, who was known to have sacrificed her immortality and godhood to seal away the Malevolent Horde. Lime also decided to join the Grand Chase as Elesis, Lire, and Arme bear a great resemblance to her long praised goddesses. Creator An unnamed supreme god created many dimensions and creatures, including Aernas and Elyos. The Creator created Deities to monitor Aernas in assisting creating the universe, while the Asmodians of Elyos were designed to destroy, creating a balance. It is said that the Creator chose the Asmodian Veigas to be His herald in destroying universes and bestowed him the Deus Ex Machina weapon telling the demon to destroy Aernas. However, the one who claimed to be the “Creator God” was, in fact, an impostor. Ernasis Ernasis is the goddess of war and courage. She bears a striking resemblance to Elesis; whether or not if this is a coincidence is unknown. The world Aernas was named after her. Lisnar Lisnar is the goddess of love and spirits. She bears a striking resemblance to Lire; whether or not if this is a coincidence is unknown. During the events of Land of Judgment where the gods made a decision to destroy Aernas due to constant problems such as warfare, Lisnar sends Harkion to Aernas to test their inhabitants, giving them a final chance to determine Aernas' fate and prevent its destruction. Amenias Amenias, also known as Armenian, is the goddess of wisdom and harmony. She bears a striking resemblance to Arme; whether or not if this is a coincidence is unknown. Agnesia Agnesia is the goddess of life and purity. On a trip to the East, Agnesia came face to face with a terrible magical creature made of pure evil. Out of sight of other goddesses, the creature grew and his evil threatened to destroy everything that was good in Aernas. Agnesia used all her powers to seal the creature within her own body and save the world. But the consequence of using that forbidden magic drained almost all of her divine powers, leading her to the brink of death. Should Agnesia die, the evil in her body would be released and Aernas would once again be threatened by its malevolence. On her last legs and spending the last spark of her divine power, Agnesia cast a spell of eternal resurrection. Through the ages, she would be doomed to continue being reborn in order to keep the seal intact. The great evil could always return when darkness would cover Aernas, but the seal would again imprison, then reactivated in a new girl who would serve as the incarnation of the goddess. Everything would be fine, except that should the girl perish while Aernas was covered in darkness, the darkness would be freed and thus bring about the end of the world. The current incarnation of Agnesia is Rin. Artificial Deities There are several characters who are not born as deities but used artificial means to become one. Xenia Deities During the great explosion of Kounat, the Soul Stone had shattered and six pieces of the stone had landed in Xenia. The native guardians that had existed in Xenia, each took a piece of the soul stone and believing it to be the essence of the gods. With the stones, they governed Xenia as the six gods. Xenia is divided into smaller regions in which each a certain god is able to give influence over, most having protectors. Each of them (except for Gaia) bear a large, yellow emblem on their back, representing their attribute. Samsara The first god introduced, Samsara bears a large star-shaped emblem on his back, as his attribute is Circulation. He is first introduced as a "voice" in Kastulle Ruins for Battle for Bermesiah, requesting the help of Grand Chase. He makes his physical appearance in the Temple of Cuatal where he is attempting to resist the corruption, with Vanessa and Amy supporting him. Unfortunately, the Grand Chase were too late; he is under the control of the Ascendant God and has no control over his mind and body. He is defeated by Grand Chase and is freed from the shackles of evil with the latter story, Amy's alliance, and the offering of his Orb of Cycles. Starkiln The God of Flames and the second god introduced, Starkiln bears a large, dual-sided flame on his back, for the attribute of Fire. He along with Perseo and Gaia are not corrupted by the Ascendant God, though heavily afflicted by his negative effects. He attacks out of misconception, accusing Grand Chase as "sinners". After the defeat, he apologizes and states that he is like his volcanoes, not easily calmed once ignited. Starkiln then proceeds to offer his Orb of Hell Fire, but not before asking the Chase to finish their duty immediately. This is because once the gate has been opened, they will have to protect themselves from stronger attacks. Yamini The Goddess of Judgment, Yamini resides at the Altar of Judgment, located in a snowy region. She was also a fallen warrior while battling against the Ascendant God. After removing the chains bounded by darkness, she apologizes for her actions and grants the Orb of Judgment. Perseo The God of Destruction, Lord Perseo reigns over a desert region and resides at the Temple of Destruction. While the Grand Chase battles him, he was really testing their abilities to the fullest extent. He and Gaia attempted to flee from Thanatos by sealing up their powers, though it failed, and requests the Chase to save Gaia before she falls from utter doom. He then wishes the Chase with luck while passing on his Orb of Destruction. Gaia The Goddess of Life, Lady Gaia reigns the Forest of Life. She was trapped within Rukkha before Grand Chase had arrived. Being freed, she thanked the Chase due to the fact that she may have been permanently sealed in Rukkha forever. She then wishes their luck before facing the epic battle with Thanatos while granting them the Orb of Life. Thanatos The Ascendant God, Thanatos, is the major antagonist of the Xenia and Silver Land continents. Dwelling into the dark forces, he corrupted and controlled many beings, including his brethren, and as such, is incredibly powerful. With the help of the Deity Orbs, Thanatos was defeated by Grand Chase once and for all. However, before they can take his Orb, Ashtaroth, Thanatos' right-hand soldier, steals the Orb and flees. Ashtaroth Baldinar was driven by ambition to gain power equal to the Aernas' Creators. He somehow obtained the Klara Libri, which had instructions on how to achieve this goal, and obtained the Soul Stone by stealing and merging all the Deity Orbs, and later used it to create the Aernas Hammer, the final tool needed to accomplish his goal. Ashtaroth battled the Grand Chase and Kassias Grandiel in Kounat's Collapse before finally assuming a god-like form, rendering their attacks worthless. However, since the Aernas Hammer was incomplete due to the lack of its key, Mari, Grandiel was able to defeat Ashtaroth with the Klara Libri's clone while effortlessly blocking all of his attacks. After the battle, the Aernas Hammer attempts to complete itself by warping Mari to the field, but Void arrives to stop it. In response, the Aernas Hammer attempts to self-destruct and take all of Aernas with it, but Grandiel seals himself, Ashtaroth, and the Aernas Hammer in the Wizard's Labyrinth for all eternity. Barakhufu Barakhufu was an elderly goblin before he tricked Grand Chase into gathering the fragments of Crown of Sands, an artifact of Alcubra said to make one immortal, and steals it from them in Seth's Pyramid to become Immortal Barakhufu, boasting to have powers that rival a god. However, despite this claim, he is promptly defeated by Grand Chase and is destroyed along with the Crown of Sands. Minor Deities Several other deities in the game are seemingly less powerful, lacking the divinity and immortality that the major deities have though there is little information about them to prove otherwise and some deities have only been mentioned in the text. Basilisk The Basilisk is a fire god that resides in the Temple of Fire where Kaze'aze's forces produce their weapons. An Ice Basilisk and Fire Basilisk are fought simultaneously in Sanctum of Destruction. A Dark Basilisk used to appear in Kaze'aze's Castle during Season 1. Rukkha Lord Rukkha is a forest god that resides in the Forest of Life. He was corrupted by the Ascendant God and transformed into a monster that pollutes the land. Withholding the Goddess of Life Gaia inside of him, the two would've fused together as one twisted entity if Grand Chase hadn't intervened. Hera Hera, according to a quest description, was a goddess which the Ascendant God managed to possess. It is said that the Heras fought in the Fortress of Ascension is, in fact, the head of the goddess. Starlet Starlets are the highest of Oracles in the Xenia Continent. During the war of the gods, the Starlet of the time, Lilith, was kidnapped by the Ascendant God, and the position has been vacant ever since. Sister Maggie, who in her youth has filled the position of the Starlet herself, began training and encouraging young sisters in the order to fill the position until she met Amy, who eventually accepted and succeeded the vacant position after passing a series of tests. Asura The ancient Asura were deities invoked by warriors while they meditated to soothe the violence within. These same gods were also called upon to push the ancient warriors' violent attacks to new levels of power. The last Asura sensed the gathering malignant forces and summoned the most distinguished warriors to bestow upon them his divine teachings to aid them in the coming maelstrom. His efforts were in vain, however, for the warriors had neither the strength of body nor the strength of mind to absorb his teachings. Those who did not die went mad. Having been defeated by the Ascendant God, Asura prepared to meet his end. He announced his final holy edict and commanded that once a great warrior was found he should inherit the title of "Asura". The term is now used to denote someone who is an accomplished fighter, a lion who defends the cruel, yet righteous gods while preserving peace and virtue in all the land. One such person is Jin, who heeded the last Asura's call and received his weapon and teachings. Highlanders The Highlanders were a band of ancient warriors led by Graham that fought against the demons that threatened the demise of Kounat. They saved Sieghart from death after he was nearly killed by Dio. However, they were all annihilated by Ashtaroth, leaving Sieghart the sole survivor. Ashtaroth temporarily resurrected the Highlanders in preparation for his plans and forces them to fight Grand Chase, though they were defeated by them with the power of the Klara Libri's clone. The demise of the Highlanders by Ashtaroth's hand had inadvertently created Uno, who was born out of the deceased Highlander's blood and spirits. A barrier that Ashtaroth set up over the area where he killed the Highlanders faded away when he met his demise to the Grand Chase, allowing the newly formed creature to roam free. Geas Geas once referred to someone who was exceptionally gifted into communicating with the divine in the ancient kingdom of Kounat, one who was a step closer to the deities than everyone else. In pursuit of Ashtaroth, Grand Chase enter the Relics of Kounat when Mari suddenly loses consciousness. While unconscious, the Soul Stone makes contact with her and reveals all the secrets behind the destruction of the Kounat kingdom. The Soul Stone contains the ultimate essence of the divine and has hitherto remained buried within the ruins. Mari then absorbs the powers of the Soul Stone and is transformed as the Geas. Trivia *Arme mentions a "Supreme Goddess of Bermesiah" in Lake Aurora, but the existence of said deity seems highly unlikely. *The weapons Soluna and Grandark used by Prime Knights and Zero, respectively, are stated to be able to injure and kill gods. *"Dio" is an Italian word for "God" and the naming may have been intentional. *Partusay is portrayed as Poseidon, the Greek God of the Sea. It might be possible that Partusay is another deity as well. *None of the Xenia Deities appear in Boss Gates, even though only them, Lenasien, Octus, and Mynos are bosses. It is most likely due to the fact that they are incredibly large that it would not fit the player's screen and that they take up too much map space so they were replaced by Ashtaroth. Category:Story Category:Characters Category:Bosses and Enemies